A Visions Consequences
by Stargirl-rebels
Summary: Kels vision in the chamber comes to life. When she and Daine are forced to save friends lives.Includes most of tammys charactors


Introduction  
  
Cantering down the trail, Kel and Daine spurred their horses on. I don't see why your so  
worried, he doesn't like me and I don't like him. "Peachblossom, he's our friend! Kel, I don't  
think Peach is going fast enough. Why don't you give him a kick." Kel chuckled knowingly. "Do  
I even want to know?"she asked knowingly. All of the sudden green magic flashed through the  
dark sky. A male voice screamed. "KEL!"  
  
Hello peoples. Wanna know more, no? Too bad here I go. I know I am still on HAUNTING  
PASTS... BBBBUUUUUUUTTTTTTT, IT'S hard to resist (sorry bout the capital thingy)  
This fic is not done by just me, but the gurl that HAUNTING PASTS was dedicated too,Hermione. She's writing with MOI. I know I should be writing HP but hey, good idea should be carried out.this story is bout the vision Kel had in the chamber.sorta...... me n hermy will either work together (like this chapt)or argue and you'll never finish the story.we might take turns writin chapts.......... you'll be able to tell who wrote wha, cause her's probally won't have authors notes,(or spelling mistakes for that matter.) But if she dose make an author note(report it) she'll tell you it's her.. Right Hermy?*glances at freind and sees her doing puppy begging gag....slappin star's arm too....owwwwww, stops authors note to let HER type* read it and weep... I an leavin her alone to get a drink, if she dose ANYTHING bad report it to ME and i'll KILL her. That was a flashforward at the beginin,owwww slappin gain see ya later* runs to kitchen*  
  
Hello. She's lying. I am Hermione and here I go....so please don't report me*pleads*  
  
"Keladry, your squad will consist of Sir Nealon, Daine, Numair,Sir Domiton and Sir Cleon. You will be posted at the eastern part of the border." King Jonathan said. Kel could hardly keep her hatred down, this was the man who put her on probation, treated her unfairly, but he was the King. And, she as a knight had to follow orders.   
Kel nodded her head to show understanding.   
"Good." The elderly man replied. "I have notified your squad to be prepared for Thursday."  
Kel nodded and left, knowing she was dismissed. Thursday, that was too soon, that only gave her a day, the rest of today, then again, it only was early morning. Kel walked down the hallways and staircases until she was out of the palace. She walked over to the fence to watch the new squires begin their practice. Right away she could spot who was better. Kel was trying to pick which one eventually she would train. "Hi." Someone had come up behind her. Kel turned around.   
"Meathead."She happily said. Neal rolled his eyes at the name Kel had been calling him ever since she had met his cousin Dom. "Ready for tomorrow?"  
Neal shrugged. "I'm gonna have to be, aren't I?" Kel chuckled. Neal could be so funny sometimes.  
"I have to go. I told Lalasa I'd meet her at the shop, and now since I'm going away she'll try to talk me into more clothes." Kel groaned. Yet she smiled as she walked away.  
****************************************  
hey I am back from the kitchen!!!my turn now, move it sister!  
Kel left Lalasa's shop smiling fakely as Lalasa watched her leave. As soon as Kel rounded the corner her fake smile vanished. " I hate that..it's not.... rather be fencing with RAOUL!!!!" she roared those last words, eyes flashing.  
"Me too, me too" a laughing voice said " it's too boring standing still like that"  
Kel froze, suddenly aware that the ally she was in was dark, dank and more importantly deserted.   
She was only too aware that there had been several rapes lately in Tortal. With a pang of horror she realized she had left all weapons in her room, only bringing a small dagger. It'll have to do, she thought regretfully. Swinging around to face her attacker she threw her whole weight into the blade If this saves me, I'll never think twice about Alanna's presents she promised as she connected blindly where she thought her attackers voice had come from.  
Where she THOUGHT the attackers voice had come from. Instead of the blade hitting flesh, it connected with empty air while the attacker had once been.When Kel had turned the attacker had swerved right at seeing the blade.Kel now angerly flipped around to face it, preparing to split it's throat, but stopped just in time. Once laughing teasing eyes now were guarded and wary. "Having fun commander?" the voice asked sarrcasticly  
"Daine! Mother Goddess you scared me"Kel gasped " Could say the same to you" Daine said relaxing slightly " Sorry. You hate fittings too?" Kel asked tentively, " yes! They take way too long, anyways wanna ride home? Just thought I'd ask, You know get close to the commander, all chummy and stuff. Never thought someone had already tried and made you mad....so wanna ride?" Daine smiled "Ride?" Kel asked only too aware how stupid the question was "yeah" Daine jerked her head towards a gray pony standing nearby "we'll ride double, how bout it, Commander?" Kel smiled relived. After all the wild rumors about Daine sending her animals on people who vexed her, Kel wouldn't have been surprised if they had been true, not after what she'd done."sure she grinned happily  
  
  
Kay.. No it's really not goin' anywhere but it will adventually promise. Me and Hermy say G'night and happy reading * * 


End file.
